


kiss me with bloody lips

by rushedlove



Series: lover of mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual Underage Sex, Corsetry, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing, Death is a person, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Feminine Harry Potter, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Peverell, Harry Potter is a Sweetheart, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Warnings For Every Smut Chapter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Murder, OOC, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Overprotective Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Top Tom Riddle, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, fast burn, really he’s the sweetest boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushedlove/pseuds/rushedlove
Summary: after being killed by vernon in a fit of rage, harry is sent back to 1944. where everything is what it isn’t supposed to be.——-this is cliche! i wrote it awhile back and decided to post it for the hell of it!—
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: lover of mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087418
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	1. bloody lips

**Author's Note:**

> harry is a year younger than tom in this, so therefore he will be in his sixth year while tom is in his seventh.
> 
> this is going to be a very graphic story! please be careful with your partners, tom and harry are not good relationship models.
> 
> so charlus cheated on dorea with cassiopeia to clear it up!  
> so, fleamont potter will be in hogwarts!

petunia dursley was a woman of secrets, she bore the weight of another world upon her shoulders. a world full of _freaks_ , who could do _freaky_ things and get themselves killed.

her sister was one of the _freaks_ who had gotten killed.

her nephew, the one who resided in the cupboard underneath the stairs, was one of the _freaks_.

and petunia would bless the day he was taken off of her shoulders, the day she and vernon could toss him out without that meddling headmaster.

she would do something- _~~anything~~_ to get rid of him.

____________________

the heat seeped through his bones, it spread through his body like wildfire.

and vernon _laughed_ through it all, a sinister laugh that shook harry to his core.

the firepoker was a threatening shade of red as it laid on his chest, causing a nasty smell to radiate through the room; and through the blood and tears gushing down his face- harry found humor in the situation. the last time he was punished with the firepoker, his stomach blistered and infected terribly. the puss inside the infected wounds got all over his aunt's floors and vernon stopped with the firepoker.

which obviously wasn't the case tonight.

" your murderer of a grandfather is dead, so is that batty headmaster! there is _nothing_ stopping me from killing you! _nothing_ you damned _freak_!''

vernon's face was an ugly shade of purple and harry knew he wasn't going to make it out alive. he would never see his friends again, he would never be able to feel the warmth of a handknitted weasley sweater again.

he wasn't going to see the sunrise again, harry potter would no longer exist-

( _SQUELCH_ )

_ohmygodohmygod--_

his chest fills with a pain he hasn't felt since he was in fourth year and he feels the slice scar tingle in remembrance; and everything seems to move slower than usual as his insides burn, and he screams out as another onslaught of tears run down his face. vernon's laughter slowly dies away as the faint noise of petunia screaming reaches his ears. tears keep flowing as the pain fades into a dull throbbing as harry tilts his head, bloodshot eyes searching for the noise.they land on a hysterical petunia,- _who harry can barely see due to his shattered glasses lying a foot away and the tears continuously gathering_ \- and harry feels a little... _avenged_.

petunia is on the floor, sobbing hysterically at vernon as she clutches dudley in her arms.

"- _away you monster-''_

_"- killed him? i meant kicking him out!-''_

_"- get away from my son!"_

her shrill cries are blocked out by a soft lulling noise from his own mind. the beginning notes to '' _twinkle- twinkle little star''_ dragging him under, and harry wants to fight. but the lullaby is _too_ comforting for him to let go of.

so, he allows the lullaby to drag him into a breathless slumber.

______________________________________________________________

to be frank, lourdes sinclair was a man of fashion.

he prided himself to be the best clothier in all of britan, only using the finest materials from france. silk, cashmere, fur, even vicuna!

sure, his clothing was expensive and he only catered to certain people, but it was worth it. but he's spent the last twelve years of his career looking for the perfect person, to spoil in general. he needed a face that caused men and women alike to stumble over their feet, to catch a glimpse of the stunning person.

although he never thought he'd run into that person, covered in bloody bandages.

"oh dear!''

within moments lourdes is stumbling over to the body, grabbing their arm and apparating away without any second thoughts.

______

he lands infront of gringotts with the body, wincing softly as the body falls into his arms. a small bag falling onto the bandaged chest.

within seconds the goblins are rushing over and taking the body from his arms, leaving him with the bag. he watches as the body is taken through a pair of large steel doors, with goblins fussing over them.

"can we interest you to talk, mr. sinclair?"

lourdes peers through his glasses to look at a sharp-smiling goblin. he internally sighs before nodding,

"yes please, i would like to ask a few questions of my own"

_______________

harry is awoken by quiet talking and warmth.   
_is heaven supposed to feel so.. hot?_

his eyes flutter open, trying to adjust to the blinding lights above him before a pair of glasses are being slid on his face. 

"welcome back mr. peverell"

harry blinks wildly as his eyes adjust to his surroundings, a goblin is staring at him with piqued interest. across from him, a man looks over and gives harry a gentle smile. he attempts to smile but gives up when the goblin starts talking,

"there was an absurd amount of damage to your head, so to clear up the obvious things; it's august 12th, 1944, you're in magical britan, diagon alley to be exact-''

harry feels his stomach twist violently at the mention of _1944 , fifty-two years ago, wasn't he supposed to be dead?_

 _"-_ we also preformed an inheritance test, which is created by your blood, so in a minute you may go through those-'' the goblin pushes forward a stack of parchment, " now this is lourdes sinclair, i will allow him to explain the situation deeper while you both wait for mr. peverell's bank manager"

the goblin swiftly stands from his desk and leaves the room without any further words. the steel door is slammed shut before harry can even bother to ask a question, before he's looking over to mr. sinclair.

"are you...okay?"

sinclair had a heavy french accent that threw harry off, but he's quick to regain his composure and offers the man a soft smile, "I've been better"

sinclair gives a heavy laugh, one that fills harry with joy and makes another smile tug at his lips. sinclair notices this and laughs louder before coughing into his arms.

"so i'm sure you're confused on why i'm still here... but i was wondering if you had any interest in residing with me? i own a clothing shop not far from here but your last relatives are the black's and they have their hands full-'',

_sinclair's offer would be a nice way to get settled, he seems nice enough,_

_" -_ i would love to, i'm in the dark right now _" ._ harry can't help but laugh as sinclair visually relaxes before pulling a bag up.

"you also had a little bag with you, i don't know what's inside but i thought you'd like to keep it"

harry's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he takes the bag from his hands and peers inside.

his wand. the invisibility cloak, and a ~~very~~ distressed miniature hungarian horntail.

a laugh bubbles up from his throat as the model dragon looks up at him with pleading eyes. remembering how fiercely the model bit him, harry carefully dips his fingers next to the dragon. allowing it to clamber onto his fingers, harry smiles as it tucks itself into a ball on his hand.

although he ends up carefully placing the dragon onto his worn jeans. sinclair gapes at the dragon with wonder before shaking his head, 

"you should probably read that inheritance test, i still don't know what to call you"

harry laughs as sinclair leans back against the chair, eyeing the dragon. 

_INHERITANCE TEST OF:_

HADRIAN PHOBOS PEVERELL

_MOTHER_ — CASSIOPEIA BLACK

(deceased, pureblood)

_FATHER_ — CHARLUS POTTER

(alive, pureblood)

BIRTHDAY— july 31st, 1928

CLOSEST REMAINING FAMILY—

CHARLUS & DOREA POTTER  
POLLUX & IRMA BLACK

CORE— DARK GREY

CREATURE INHERITANCE —

HELLHOUND (recent)

**VAULTS**

PEVERELL HEIR VAULT

-personal

(available, transferred)

CASSIOPEIA BLACK VAULTS

-personal (available, transferred)

-will (available, transferred)

-schooling (available, transferred)

CHARLUS POTTER VAULTS

—personal (unavailable)

-schooling (unavailable)

-illegitimate child (available, transferred)

-heir (unavailable)

-secrecy vow (available, transferred)

HADRIAN PEVERELL VAULT

-total unavailable until accessed

**STATUS**

LORD PEVERELL

(due to unclaimed lordship from father)

PUREBLOOD

**MAGICAL INHERITANCES**

HORCRUX

(PLACED BY TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE)

BLACK INSANITY

(INHERITED FROM MOTHER)

PARSELTOUNGE, PARSELMAGIC

(INHERITED FROM HORCRUX)

CU SITH/HELLHOUND INHERITANCE

**CREATURE INHERITANCES**

  
UNKNOWN AFFECTS UNTIL INHERITANCE IS COMPLETED

———————————————————————

~~harry~~ - _hadrian_ gapes at the paper, cold shock filling his veins. thousands of questions race through his head as he stares down at the parchment.

 _black_ _insanity_? _lord_ _peverell_? _horcrux_? _**cu sith? hellhound?**_

suddenly, hadrian is all too aware of the fluffy appendage he's sitting on-top of. a _tail. sharper fingernails._ suddenly, hadrian's senses become too much. hundreds if not thousands of smells burst in the air, every noise is seemingly amplified by 500.

hadrian, is truly screwed.

\--------------------------------------------

sinclair and hadrian depart from gringotts with a never ending pouch, that only opens for hadrian and connects to his vaults. clutched in sinclair's arms, are around twelve books about hellhounds, and hellhound creature inheritances.

hadrian is extremely grateful sinclair is so pressed about his inheritance,

" _you and i shall research cu sith's until you're under control! we don't need you slaughtering everyone at hogwarts!''_

hadrian follows sinclair into a quaint, charming store. the man smiles before flipping the lights on with his elbow, and then marching up the stairs.

"let's get settled for tonight, and then tomorrow we can dive in deeper!'' 

yet, neither of the two noticed the drastic drop in temperature, or the lurking figure outside of the doors.


	2. new senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hadrian learns the dangers of sensitive ears, lourdes sinclair reflects on his dislike for certain blondes and their brown haired carry on, and tom learns of the peverell heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing this was rushed and i’m pretty sure younger me was word vomiting! please remember this is just a ff from my younger years and it doesn’t reflect on my current day writing:)) the next chapter is basically just tom and hadrian.

_thoughts_

**_writing/letters/books_ **

**§parseltongue§**

* * *

a soft giggle leaves hadrian's mouth as he crouches behind a mannequin, holding back his laughter as it gazes down at him. his ears flatten against his head as his nose catches trace of sinclair, who was talking quietly with a distantly familiar platinum blonde family. the malfoy family had just strolled in, and trusting his senses like the inheritance books stated, hadrian took off and hid away. which him led to this current position.

"- he's a lovely child, i assure you lady malfoy, just a tad bit overwhelmed-" sinclair's smooth voice catches hadrian's attention, causing his ears and tail to rise to their full height. 

_they were talking about him?_ _perhaps using his amplified senses would work in his favor._

relaxing, hadrian allows his shoulders to droop and his tail to stand to attention, waving behind his back. he retreats to his mindspace, reciting one of the books they buried themselves in.

"- ** _for cu sith pups, they will have to search for the creature inside their mindspace and bring it to attention. the creature shows up as a black mass at first, then as time passes and the pup connects with their creature, the new additions will come easily. they will loose their humane senses and appetites, the hellhound will become hyperaware of their surroundings and they will start craving raw meat._**

**_-during the beginning stages of a cu sith inversion, the pup in question will have to connect with a crossroad dealer, to assure that they gain the required cravings for flesh and blood. although your hellhound may crave raw meats, such as steak, bacon and so on._ **

**_-your hellhound will gain new senses, such as being able to sense danger, their amplified sense of smell will allow them to hyper-analyze how others smell, although people who pose threats to hellhounds will have a vile scent-"_ **

"you're just so fortunate lourdes, dearie, taking in the peverell heir? ah you both will be boosted amongst the sacred families! do you really-? '' aurelia malfoy's shrill voice rings through the shop, causing hadrian to loose his balance and collapse. he winces as his ears ring from the vociferous tone the lady used. he clutches his ears- the ones upon his head- and whines as the ringing only grows. his nose burns as multiple scents surround him, the smell of burnt trash and rotten egg overwhelming the fruity scent of lourdes. 

pushing his body closer to the dais the mannequin stood upon, cursing his overly sensitive senses. he faintly feels his tail wrapping around his body as the sudden need to hide away. more memories of the books he and sinclair buried themselves in float to the front of his mind,

**_"if your hellhound feels threatened, it will act upon one of the four instincts; fight, flight, avoidance, and surrender. if the hellhound is only a pup, it will act upon surrender. your hellhound still possesses a fully functioning human brain, their inversion to a fledged hellhound is not yet complete, however their new instincts will make them behave like a hellhound-''_ **

a small shock of annoyance shoots through his head before it's shot down by an overwhelming sense of submission. a muffled whine leaves his throat as a pair of leather dress shoes stop in-front of his line of sight, and sinclair's familiar scent of apples and cinnamon fills his senses. he inaudibly sighs in relief as a pair of hands are placed over his hands, putting slight pressure over his ears, rendering his hearing useless.

''hey, hey it's just me, no need to panic'' lourdes' smooth voice seeps through both of their hands covering his ears, and everything feels better, the apple cinnamon scent drowning out the smell of burnt trash and rotten eggs.

_the malfoy family poses a threat, for nice looking people, they sure do smell nasty!_

his eyes hyperfocus on the leather shoes sinclair insists on wearing, taking note of every crease in the leather. 

* * *

lourdes chuckles as lady malfoy fawns over a heavy coat, the wool charmed to sparkle. 

"in-fact lady malfoy, i gave my son one of those cloaks before they were released, and he adores it!'' a brief smile forms on his lips as he recounts hadrian's furious kneading of the cloak, similar to a cat. at his mention of his son, aurelia's eyes grow in size, her dark blue eyes glittering. weariness grows in his stomach as she waves over the rest of her family, including a certain wavy haired boy.

tom riddle, unnerved lourdes like no-one else has. perhaps it was the all-too-innocent demeanor the boy wore, or perhaps it was his _assumed_ affiliations with the darker arts, but lourdes intended to stay away from the boy.

and he'd be damned if he let _tom_ _riddle_ , of all people, sink his claws into his child.

but alas, tom riddle comes along with abraxas malfoy, with his father, septimius not far behind. lourdes fights back a grimace as the clan surrounds him, peering at him with their stupidly blue eyes.

_thank merlin hadrian's eyes are green, blue eyes remind me of the malfoy's_

lourdes muses to himself as aurelia's shrill voice breaks through the air, quiet, as if she's trying to keep the conversation a secret.

" tell me mr. sinclair, are our boys in the same year? tom and abraxas are in their seventh year'' she leans closer as lourdes arches an eyebrow, containing a scoff. " _sadly_ , they are not, my son is starting his sixth year"

he mentally high-fives himself when aurelia's mood deflates before she's grinning at him with a smile that sends shivers down his spine. "alas, is the presumed peverell heir even here? it's quite... quiet in here for a sixteen year old to be here?"

the shark-like grin ignites a fire in his stomach, one that burns his throat and tugs on his heart-strings.

_dear merlin, i have to keep hadrian away don't i? is she trying to steal my son?_

_"_ actually, _lady_ _malfoy_ , he is fifteen. and he's hiding away in the back right now, but he's a lovely child, i assure you, just a tad bit overwhelmed- '', a sneer mars aurelia's features as the malfoy clan step closer to him, and from the corner of his eyes, lourdes watches as tom scoffs and raises an eyebrow, "you're just so fortunate lourdes, dearie, taking in the peverell heir? ah, you both will be boosted amongst the sacred families! do you really have him or is this a publicity stunt?-"

a snarl is resting on lourdes' lips before a loud crash rips his attention away from aurelia, his eyes widening as one of the mannequins shake on their dais, staring down at the floor. his anxiety spikes as he pushes past the blonde, running over to the mannequin. 

the mannequin looks up as lourdes nears it, and it stares for a minute before looking back down, its cloak swishing around.

he edged around the dais and his heart sinks to his stomach. pained whines escape hadrian as he quivers against the dais, clutching his ears. his tail curled tightly around his stomach and lourdes' heartaches.

he ignores aurelia's gasp as he crouches down, giving hadrian a minute to recognize his scent before he's laying his hands over hadrian's, he lowers his voice and leans closer to his son, "hey, hey it's just me, no need to panic" the softest sigh of relief leaves his sons mouth as his tail loosens its grip. green eyes flicker up and before they focus on his shoes, studying them with such intensity that he has to fight back a shiver. 

" why was no-one alerted that heir peverell isn't pureblooded?" septimius speaks up for the first time, disgust seeping through his voice. "hadrian is pureblooded, although he went through a _rare_ , creature inheritance" 

lourdes hisses at septimius as he turns away from hadrian to look up at the malfoy patriarch, a snarl marring his features. he watches as septimius falters before his pureblood mask is back and he's looking down at hadrian, with a thankfully blank face.

"if i may, what type of inheritance did lord peverell go through?" septimius' tone is cold but lourdes can detect the slightest trace of interest in his tone. he adverts his gaze before looking back to hadrian who is slowly coming back to his senses, " ah, let me lie hadrian down and then i can tell you about it"

lourdes never once noticed a certain tom riddle staring at his son, nor did he have any clue about the obsession forming in the boy's soul.

* * *

ducking out of his apartment, tom starts his trek to knockturn alley. like normal, he waves to the old ladies out front of fortescue's parlor as he carefully dodges his peers—who are doing last minute school shopping. there was less than a week left until the term began again, and everyone was running around like headless chickens. mentally scoffing, tom doges a rather frazzled looking hufflepuff.

allowing his gaze to wander over the alley, tom scoffs as he catches sight of a familiar platinum blond head. out of all places, abraxas was in sinclair's of all places. tom's nose twitched indigently as he starts to walk towards the affluent shop.

he pushes the doors open and allows his gaze to wander over the store; raising an eyebrow at the suspiciously quiet voice of lady malfoy. eventually he finds the source of noise, he watches as lady malfoy gushes to lord sinclair, the man looking quite frazzled.

_afterall, sinclair only works with the pureblooded families_

tom smirks to himself as he steps further into the store, eyeing the prestigious-looking clothing with concealed joy. the slytherin line was practically _built_ off of blood supremacy, and salazar be damned, tom would indulge in sinclair's. 

he walks towards abraxas, raising an eyebrow at the way the blond boy shivers. ''my lord, sinclair has accommodated the newly found peverell heir" 

_the_ _what_?

a rush of cold runs through tom's body and abraxas must've noticed as he starts talking again, "he is allegedly starting at hogwarts this year, although his age is unknown" abraxas' tone is sharp and quiet as tom remains frozen in place.

the peverell line died years ago, although it was one of the most prestigious pureblooded families, it was wiped out because of male infertility. although the power the peverell's held in death was overwhelming, and tom could only imagine the _power the last heir possessed._

_if he could convince the heir to join his knights, tom would be **unstoppable**_

without noticing, tom withdraws from abraxas and stares at the floor, changing his plans for his seventh year, editing the peverell heir into his knights would be an absolute and tom wouldn't settle until they were under his control. perhaps they could become his right hand, after-all abraxas was starting to have a few _issues_ with other members.

before tom can form a plan, sinclair is shooting between him and abraxas, running to the back of the store with aurelia and lord malfoy not far behind. was sinclair running away from the malfoy's?

tom doesn't ponder before following them, swallowing every detail that peaks out at him. his eyes wander as lord malfoy skids to a stop behind his wife, his mask falling.

his interest peaks as aurelia gapes at the floor, blue eyes wide in shock. he scoffs at the _plebian_ expression that mars her features. his eyes narrow as he comes up behind the woman, a sneer resting on his lips, fully prepared to stare down a quivering sinclair-

'hey, hey it's just me, no need to panic"

tom was starting to believe he was losing his mind because the boy who's hiding in sinclair's chest, had _dog_ ears and tail.

who's also the newfound peverell heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will have a lot more information on hellhounds, and tom. although that really depends if the next rough draft younger me made, is readable or not:)) don't be afraid to comment or anything, criticism is welcomed!


	3. doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom assesses hadrian, hadrian assesses tom, and tom dives into cu sith lore.
> 
> please read the chapter notes! it has some important details!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few quick notes,
> 
> \- i've gone back to the first two chapters and cleared up a few things: hadrian is a cu sith, which is a play on scottish lore, much like a hellhound, so during tom's pov we'll get more insight on the cu sith! I'm sorry for this sudden change! i will change a few details concerning the lore of the cu sith and make it more fitting to a hellhound, so the lore in this story is different than current day cu sith/hellhound lore
> 
> \- harry doesn't learn about horcruxes until the sixth book, so in this story, hadrian doesn't know about the horcruxes either
> 
> -tom and harry are based on zombu7's art! i personally love their tmrhplv art! here's a link to zombu7's twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ZOMBU7?s=20

tom watched as sinclair picked up the boy, his eyes wandered over the man as he quickly strode with the boy in his arms, heading towards a couch in the back.

a heavy, seething feeling of warmth alights in his chest as he watches from a distance. sinclair's touches are delicate, almost weary.

then tom catches it, sinclair is glancing over his shoulder at _them._ the others are blissfully unaware of his glances, but tom watches as sinclair leans closer to _hadrian,_ whose face is still hidden in sinclair's chest. the curly head of black hair lifts slightly and stuffs his face into sinclair's neck, and tom can hear the quietest murmur drift through the quietness of the shop.

the effect on sinclair is immediate. his body stiffens to his full height and his hands clench at his slacks, sinclair shifts the boy so his face is stuffed in the crook of the couch, effectively hiding hadrian from his view,

and tom's anger rears its ugly head.

\---------------------------------------------

tom waits until lady malfoy pulls sinclair to the front of the story, albeit the man was weary to leave the boy.

then tom strikes.

he clears his throat and steps forward, ignoring abraxas' cold gaze on his cheek. he steps close enough to the couch so his knees touch the cushions. his eyes rake over the silk robes clinging to the body and tom allows his eyes to linger on the _plump_ -

"oh, i apologize, i didn't notice you" hadrian turns around, and tom stiffens as time stops. staring him in the eyes, was the _loveliest_ thing, tom has ever seen. big, glazed, green eyes glisten with fear as he stares him down, eyeing the fluffy appendages that the boy possesses. big fluffy dog ears, rest upon the boy's head as they twitch and back down on his head, a clear sign of his guilt. while the tail in question, curls around the boy's waist, hiding most of his waist. the appendages weren't the same shade of black as hadrian's hair, in-fact they were _green,_ a very dark _green,_ nearly _black_.

hadrian was... _ethereal_

tom smiles an unfamiliar smile, his lips curling in interest. he reaches for the boy's hand, lifting it to his mouth and pressing a small kiss on the tiny hands, interest piqued higher as his eyes linger on the claw-like nails.

his grasp on the hand is steady even as he lowers the hand, looking the blushing boy in the eyes, and every cold mannerism tom prided himself with, flies out the window. ignoring abraxas completely, tom waits for the boy to respond.

with a violent blush covering his pale cheeks, the boy gives tom the softest smile, and tom can feel his sudden obsession grow.

"tom, tom riddle. it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance..?" tom cocks an eyebrow at the boy, who avoids his eyes and stares down to the ground, and tom feels the slightest hint of annoyance at the loss of the pretty eyes.

"har- uh hadrian peverell—" a familiar heat returns in tom's stomach as hadrian peers at him through thick eyelashes,"—i'm new around here, mr. sinclair took me in"

tom tries to ignore the impure thoughts that flow through his mind as hadrian peers up at him, now in a sitting position, perfectly leveled with his cock-

abraxas clears his throat from behind them, and tom considers killing him as hadrian leans back, resting his back against the soft couch, peering around him to look at abraxas. a sense of anger tom is all too familiar with, rises in his chest.

the chaotic, overwhelming feeling of anger rose in his chest and coiled around his lungs, stealing his breath away. his magic seeped from him and wrapped around abraxas like a snake, tightening around the blond's chest. an unadulterated sense of cruel glee dimmed the anger as abraxas clutched at his face, paling in the face.

tom allows his gaze to leave abraxas, returning to a flushed hadrian. tom cocks an eyebrow as green eyes warily meet his. tom allows the corners of his mouth to raise in a faint smile as hadrian smiles, his dog ears twitching.

"i assume you're heading to hogwarts this year?'', hadrian's tail thumps on the couch as he mentions the school, "oh yes! i'll be entering with the sixth years, but i'm awfully excited!"

____________________________________

hadrian wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

tom wasn't voldemort, _yet_.

his parents weren't alive, neither were any of his friends.

harry potter wasn't even born yet, instead, the illegitimate bastard child of cassiopeia black and charlus potter was in his stead. hadrian was a pureblood, heir to one of the most powerful lines in magical britain.

_merlin, malfoy would be so jealous_

sure, he wasn't completely human and he was still plagued by childhood trauma, but what was the harm in befriending tom?

all he had was trauma, fancy blood, his wand, a miniature dragon, and the cloak.

everything was new to him.

he was _new_.

hellhounds have to die before they reach their inheritance, so hadrian was allegedly killed in a muggle bombing, with severe head trauma, from the _blitz_.

no-one knew he was from the '90s, and no one needed to know. he was offered a clean slate and he would be a fool not to snatch the opportunity.

sure, he felt bad about disappearing during a pivotal part of the second war, leaving his friends and the others to fend for themselves further down the line. but, sirius was _dead, remus_ was angry with him, and the order left him in the dark.

he owned _nothing_ to them.

he was slaughtered in the place albus believed was safest, hidden behind blood wards.  
he would've been safer standing in-front of malfoy manor.

so hadrian follows his gut, and apologizes to tom, relishing the way his cheeks grow warm when the teen kisses his hand.  
———————————————————

tom's a millisecond away from leaning closer to hadrian when lord malfoy comes up to them.   
he nervously nods at hadrian, eyeing the sharp  
nails that scratch at the couch cushions, before grabbing tom and abraxas.  
"my apologies, heir peverell, but we must get going before others start flocking the alley. best of luck with your testing at the ministry"

septimius smiles politely at hadrian, his eyes never straying from the fluffy appendages. tom holds back a snarl as hadrian offers a small smile at the silver-haired man.   
tom risks one last look at the dark-haired boy, before he walks by septimius, nodding at abraxas to follow.

lady malfoy stands by the doors, looking paler than normal as sinclair stands by a rogue mannequin, smirking to himself.  
tom allows his eyebrows to raise slightly as lady malfoy hurries through the doors, holding them long enough for tom to pass through before booking it down diagon alley.   
————————

tom parts from the malfoy family when aurelia's shaking only worsens.   
he's on his way to his apartment above borgin and burkes when he passes by flourish and blott's.

_surely they'd have books concerning hadrian's... appearance_

he gently pushes the door open, not sparing a look at the clerk, before heading to the back. his fingers drag along the spines of the books as he walks upon the darker books, his magic thrumming in tune with theirs.

tom smirks to himself when creature books come into his view, _what to expect during a creature inheritance,_ all the way to, _how to take care of your submissive creature._

there wasn't a doubt in tom's mind that hadrian wasn't a submissive, but what _was_ he? obviously, he was a dog species of some sort, but what _species_ was hadrian? 

_sharp claw-like nails, sharp teeth, unnaturally wide eyes- blown pupils like one of a dog, pointed dog ears, fluffy black tail that is unnaturally long, ghostly white skin-_

_looks like death walking-_

**death**

_eyes the shade of the_ **killing** _curse,_ **ghostly** _white skin,_ sharp _teeth-- ~~too sharp to belong to a **normal** dog~~, **normal** dogs don't have claws that look like murder weapons-_ ~~ **sharp** _like_~~ _ ** ~~knives,~~ normal dogs** don't have **dark green** fur_

tom stands frozen in the middle of the aisle, his gaze wandering over to a thick black book, adorned with threatening calligraphy, **_creatures of death._**

the book flies in his hand, the wordless and wandless _accio_ going unnoticed by its caster, who opens the book skimming to the contents page,

_basilisk, ammut, succubus, incubus, grindylow, grim, cù sìth-_

_the cù sìth, the harbinger of death, the scottish hellhound_

tom grabs the book, along with a few other books, before collecting himself and walking up to the clerk.

 _surely_ , the kind, _ethereal_ hadrian couldn't be a cù sìth. a harbinger of death, a demon-dog that walks the scottish mountains, _**killing**_ men and women alike, parading along to the likes of crossroad demons. a killer disguised as man's best friend, a monster that brought fear to villages, a creature that embodied the very thing _tom marvolo riddle_ feared. _death_.

 _but_ , if hadrian was a _cù sìth,_ tom would be unstoppable with hadrian by his side. hadrian was _soft_ and _sweet,_ his name was powerful enough, but hidden underneath the guise of a seraphic boy, one of scotland's deadliest creatures laid doormat, waiting to strike underneath the orders of a demon.

tom would make hadrian _his._ tom would be _powerful_ , _unstoppable_ , _immortal_ , _with_ hadrian.

__________________________

_**creatures of death** _

**written by alphianus black**

**_ chapter seven:  _ _cù sìth/hellhound_ **

_the cù sìth's are demon-dogs who haunt the highlands of ireland and the mountains of scotland. they are hellhounds, created by death himself, although referred to with many names, it all comes back to its hellhound roots._

_the cù sìth are hellhounds, the harbingers of death, murderers in the purest forms. with a dog appearance, the hellhound is commonly described as a shaggy, dark green dog, with unnaturally sharp fangs and claws, often the size of a young bull. the hellhounds tail is often coiled, braided, and if the hellhound allows its tail to grow without braiding, it is often large and fluffy. giving the murderous creature an innocent look._

_**the hellhound inheritance** _

_atfirst the witch or wizard coming into their inheritance will be considered a pup. due to their new lifeform. for hellhound pups, they will have to search for the creature inside their mindspace and bring it to attention. the creature shows up as a black mass at first, then as time passes and the pup connects with their creature, the new additions will come easily. they will loose their humane senses and appetites, the hellhound will become hyperaware of their surroundings and they will start craving raw meat. during the beginning stages of a cu sith inversion, the pup in question will have to connect with a crossroad dealer, to assure that they gain the required cravings for flesh and blood. although your hellhound may crave raw meats, such as steak, bacon and et cetera._

_for a pup to come into their inheritance, they must die before being reborn as a hellhound, if hellhound blood isn't in their bloodlines, there is no chance of a deceased witch or wizard coming back to life. only four hellhounds are known in magical europe, although all of them have disappeared to become a fully-fledged hellhound, leaving their humanity behind._

_although once your pup is reborn, the changes in appearance will be obvious. their skin will take on a deathly pale shade, ghostly even. they will gain knife-sharp teeth and claws, used for ripping their prey apart, most commonly your pup will retain its humane look, although they will don new appendages, such as dog ears and a tail._

_in concern to the european, cù sìth, the appendages will normally take on a darker green shade. although the occasional cù sìth will possess white fur._

** new senses **

_if your hellhound feels threatened, it will act upon one of the four instincts; fight, flight, avoidance, and surrender. if the hellhound is only a pup, it will act upon surrender. your hellhound still possesses a fully functioning human brain, their inversion to a fledged hellhound is not yet complete, however, their new instincts will make them behave like a hellhound._

_the pup is experiencing a flurry of new senses, due to the fact all of their senses are heightened during their inheritance. so the pup will be extremely sensitive to a number of things before they can come to terms with their new senses._

_a hellhound can often tell if something is friend or foe by scent. those who pose a threat to a hellhound will often strongly smell rancid, such as rotten foods, garbage, and mold. friends will smell pleasant and welcoming, each possessing their own scent._

_it is recommended for a hellhound pup to receive a piece of clothing from close friends and family, so they can become familiar with their scent. their mate, human or not, will have the strongest scent._

** abilities **

_to put it simply, hellhounds are creatures of death. they are created by death himself and they're harbingers of death. they possess the powers of their sire, making hellhounds one of the deadliest creatures on earth._

_hellhounds are soul collectors, they brutally slaughter the poor soul who made a deal with a demon, and then carries the souls to their sire._

_a hellhounds howl are often signs that they are near, closing in on their prey. if a human hears a cù sìth bark, it is said to be a terrifying three barks in a row, often scaring the human to death. although if the human in due of debt survives the terror of the barks, the hellhound will start howling and hunting after them. the howl is a clear omen of death, or even a cause at points, although if the person survives to hear the howl, their death is inevitable._

_hellhounds can kill in both human and dog form._

_in dog form, the hellhound is acquainted with a demon, who states the cause of debt before ordering the hellhound to attack and then leading the hound back to their sire, crossing the threshold with the soul._

_the hound is a brutal killer, often ripping, clawing, or biting the person to death. using their knife-sharp claws that can tear through the toughest of materials, easily shredding a body. their teeth are sharp, much like their claws, and allow for the hound to bite through the tissue and bone without any issue._

_in human form, the claws and fangs are just as deadly, allowing them to rip apart their prey. when they're hunting, a hellhound's eyes will show up as a bright crimson color, which is an omen. unlike the basilisk, if you look into a hellhound's eyes three times, instant death is guaranteed._

_once a hellhound gains the scent of a person doomed to die, it has it for life and will never stop its hunt until the other is dead, or unless its master calls it off. hellhounds are impossibly clever and impossible to distract, once a hellhound gains a scent, their only goal is to slaughter said person, successfully dragging their souls back to their sire._

_hellhounds are normally found guarding the gates of cemeteries on nights they don't have a scent to chase, which is very rare. although you can often find hellhounds stalking in the shadows near a person whose deal is ending soon._

______________________________________________________________

hadrian was a hellhound. a cù sìth.

a thrill rushes through tom's veins, pumping through his blood and sending sparks through his body.

hadrian was _powerful._

the pretty, kind, ethereal hadrian was a monster,aslaughterer. 

the deadliest creature in magical europe was lounging around in silk cloaks, heading off to one of the biggest magical schools. 

tom would never come down from this high if he had the choice, the rush of possessiveness and the pure need was intoxicating, spreading through his body in waves, threatening to destroy everything he's worked for up until now, and _now_ , tom wouldn't rest until hadrian belonged to _him_ , and _him_ _only._ ~~he would kill anyone who tried taking the boy.~~

~~would hadrian drag the soul to hell?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is a time skip to hogwarts! 
> 
> aka the crazily possessive tom riddle we all know and love comes into play


	4. verendus & the wiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hadrian reflects on the time before hogwarts starts and how he’s changed. we meet verendus and some of hadrian’s housemates.
> 
> tom thinks about his growing obsession with a certain green-eyed boy.
> 
> verendus calls wizards wiggles, because he’s a dragon and has a speech impediment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are a few quick things—
> 
> —verendus is three feet, and he’s allowed in hogwarts, because he’s hadrian’s familiar (which will be covered more later on) he also calls wizards wiggles!
> 
> —hadrian/harry seems extremely ooc, because he is! he’s been slaughtered by his uncle, and his whole mind was changed. even his bloodline changed! his whole world tilted, so he’s going to be very different!
> 
> \- i added a few more tags, so you can check those out!
> 
> \- most of the slytherin characters are oc's, we weren't given every name. we had abraxas' name, but i winged it from there on out:))
> 
> that’s all, but thank you all so much for the support! i love reading and responding to the comments, (it makes my day)!
> 
> so, thank you all for the support!

september snuck up like a snake, out of sight and out a mind before it struck, leaving a frazzled family of three.

in the months leading up to september; hadrian expanded his wardrobe—courtesy of his new father (who insisted on family bonding and being called by his first name), bonded with the miniature hungarian horntail—who surprisingly grew a decent amount, and was named verendus, (who was a he, surprisingly, and was around three feet in length now).

gringotts sent a letter detailing his sudden familial and memory issues to hogwarts, and headmaster dippet responded back in record time, welcoming hadrian and verendus- _with the threat of being expelled if the horntail or hadrian caused any bodily damage_ \- to hogwarts with open arms and a supply list.

however, he was expected to take his o.w.l's at the ministry, which posed a potential issue. the curriculum in 1944, is much different than the curriculum in 1996. the testing was much more physical than he thought but _easy_. perhaps it was because of hermione's insistence for him studying, and the D.A—when he took the o.w.l's for defense the scar from the blood quill started _aching_.   
leaving the ministry that day, was like leaving the dursley's each year for hogwarts. exhausted and partially beaten, but joyous nonetheless.

passing said o.w.ls was the easy part, getting easy o's in his core classes and divination, except for potion's, barely achieving an exceeding expectations,(thanks to hermione). when his results came back lourdes nearly suffered a heart attack, squealing something about having a smart heir, _(really hermione was to thank, but he couldn't say that could he?)_

shopping for his supplies, however, was an entirely different event. unlike the last few times he's gone to diagon for his supplies, _lourdes_ insisted on the fancier things.

between journals that are keyed to his touch, to coloring changing ink, hadrian was starting to feel a little bit like draco.

* * *

despite the rush of the term nearing, hadrian became acquainted with his ' _inner murderer',_ as lourdes liked to call it. it would be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of the inner black mass covering every surface of his brain, rewiring it to one of a murderer.

thankfully, he would only slaughter those who have debts to demons or those who posed a _major_ threat. lourdes nearly fainted in relief when they read that. hadrian didn't want to be like remus, having an urge to attack everyone and anyone.

he didn't change much physically, still an unhealthily pale shade. he gained a little weight, and he had more hair than ever, although it was _significantly_ calmer. he would have to thank cassiopeia _-his newly dead mom-_ in the afterlife for giving him such nice hair.

his senses recovered fast, allowing him to hear every movement of lourdes. smelling and sensing lourdes was a little odd but he caught on quickly, the scent of apples and cinnamon became a comfort for him, and lourdes' magic covered the shop and the flat above, the grey mist floating all over the apartment. although, some nights when they were sleeping, hadrian would leap from his bed and an overwhelming feeling of danger would fill his body, urging his muscles to kill. in the end, it turned out to be a false alarm, because knockturn alley was right across the street, and some stray magic seeped into the building.

hadrian had his first raw steak that night.

\-- _flashback_ \--

_too jittery to go back to his bed and too murderous to be left alone, lourdes advocated to stay with him. the man watched as he paced the living room, the padding of his bare feet the only noise. eventually, the man must've gotten tired of his consistent pacing, and drug him over to the kitchen, whispering at an elf._

_he was forced into a seat, a sticking charm holding him down. his feet didn't touch the floor quite yet, so he was forced to braid his hair, which was significantly longer than normal. not quite touching his shoulders, although he was rocking a head full of hair, even if it did fall in his eyes._

_he was halfway done with a braid that resembled one of the padawan braids when the elves popped the food on the table. he was so immersed in the hot chocolate, that when the delicious smell wafted to his nose, he choked in surprise._

_lourdes eyed him over a cup of coffee, his eyebrows arched in surprise._

_a raw sirloin steak gleamed at hadrian. it was decently big on the plate, and there was blood on the meat, and hadrian_ **_salivated_ ** _._

_that was the first time hadrian devoured food like that. it was also the last time lourdes allowed him to eat without napkins, before diving into table etiquette while he recovered from his speedy meal._

\-- _flashback over-_ -

he managed to reign in his newfound abilities before the term started, which calmed lourdes down majorly, he stopped mumbling about mass genocide and hiding bodies. the issue of becoming acquainted with a demon was still at large, but he supposed he could come into contact with a willing demon when he was safely tucked away in the room of requirement.

he felt a longing for a demon, the longing to hunt down a pitiful soul whose deal has ended, entrusting himself and his safety to a demon.   
yes, the first thing he would do at hogwarts, was come in contact with a demon. _perhaps he would experience his first hunt._

* * *

lourdes strongly believed that cassiopeia black would approve of him taking care of her son. she was one of his favorite customers before her sudden death, full of attitude and a sense of comfort no-one else could possess.

well, no one other than hadrian.

lourdes never liked the potters, they were loud and brash, gryffindors at their finest. but lourdes could put up with their existence because charlus _did_ bring hadrian into the world.

because, at this current moment, lourdes sinclair, heir of the sinclair family, was a _mess_.

he was practically in shambles as he hugged hadrian tightly, standing in hogsmeade. tears threatened to run down his face as he pulled back to stare _his_ son in the eyes.

_merlin, he's never been weak like this_

shimmery green eyes stare back at him, glistening from unshed tears. they had sent off hadrian's trunk and the owl he got to hogwarts earlier, due to the fact hadrian wasn't riding the train. his wand was tucked away in the holster and verendus was relaxing over his shoulders.

''i'll expect you home for yule, and please write whenever you get a chance, that insane owl has been waiting for you to write"

lourdes gives an unsteady smile as hadrian nods in agreement, flinching as the carriages for hogwarts landed. the thestral's looking their way.

_well, you had to see death to see them and hadrian is practically dead..._

lourdes shook his head before pressing a kiss to the boy's temple, preparing to apparate off. "stay safe, i'll always write you back, and i don't care which house you go to, as long as you're happy. i love you, _mon fils_ "

he hugs the boy closer before stepping back as hadrian smiles at him, _"je vous aime, père''._

sinclair was crying a little when he apparated away.

* * *

hadrian loosened his tie as he approached the thestral's smiling as they neigh. verendus was lazing around his neck, wings fluttering. " _your ssscaless feeel nice, very sssoft",_ hadrian chuckled before scratching verendus behind his horns, smiling when the dragon buts his head against his hands.

_and truth be told, his clothes were nice!_

they were more feminine than normal, with pretty hair clips and stockings, but hadrian adored them _._ but hadrian could care less, he spent 15 years of his last life wearing scraps and ugly clothes, he'd be damned if he was that unfashionable _again_.

unlike the oversized hogwarts uniform he wore in his past life, or the scraps of dudley's clothes, his new clothes were _amazing_. he was even allowed to wear a _corset! ( ~~he's always wanted to wear one because they've always been pretty, although he was destined to get hate crimed~~ ), _butnowthathis adoptive¹ father was a clothier, he was allowed to enjoy the fancier aspects of clothing. ( _he totally didn't squeal when he was going through his clothes, he felt like lavender brown)_

unlike the normal hogwarts uniform, his clothes were altered, in both fabric and design.

the shirt- _blouse_ is more like it, he was currently wearing was silk and had cooling charms, despite the literal fact hellhounds are fond of fire, he rather enjoyed the cold. his robes were similar, despite the fact they had a little slit that allows him to tug his tail out, ( _thankfully the slits on his pants and robes were unnoticeable, the fact his tail is right above his butt was already quite uncomfortable)._

his robes were also silk which was a plus and his tail was currently curled around his waist, and the robes hid it quite nicely. his ears were laying flat against his head, slightly hidden in the black hair. " _yesss my ssscalesss are very niice"_

verendus gave a small snort before tucking his head underneath the collar of his blouse, right as hadrian approached the thestrals, sticking out his hand for one of them to smell. it sniffs before giving an excited neigh, leaning down and pushing its head up against his chest. a warm feeling fills his chest as he rubs its mane.

the horn of the hogwarts express makes him jump in surprise as verendus' head snaps up, baring his teeth as wisps of smoke escape his nose. _"hatchling, what wasss that noissse? are you okay?''_ verendus lays his face on his cheek, the smoke wafting through the air, teeth still bared. _"i'm fine, that was_ _ss_ _the hogwartsss expressss, it bringss the sstudentsss to hogwartss, which is where we are going"_

nodding the thestrals goodbye, hadrian climbs into the carriage, allowing verendus to clamber into his lap, sitting up in his lap and laying his head on his corset, staring up at him. hadrian chuckles as he scratches at verendus' head, _"you act liike a dog"._

verendus nips his wrist for that.

he laughs loudly when the horntail burrows into the corset, his pure black scales identical to the color of his soft sweater, (unlike the horntail hadrian fought in the tournament, verendus was a pure black color and his spikes were a pretty grey, he was also _much_ cleaner).

verendus is spreading his wings out on hadrian's chest when the sound of voices and laughter fill his ears, and he can sense an annoyingly large blob of magical presences. thankfully, he has to focus on someone to smell them.

verendus hisses in displeasure as he lashes his tail in annoyance, the spikes narrowly missing hadrian's arms, who in return pushes the tail away.

he's about to scold the snake about watching where his tail goes when the door to the carriage is opened, "i'm just saying theasus, our lord is acting odd-"

hadrian _and_ verendus freeze as the voice stops talking. hadrian stares into the dragon's yellow eyes as silence reigns through the carriage. fear lurks in verendus' eyes and hadrian doesn't have enough time to stop the dragon before, " _wigglesss_!''

verendus hisses and stands up on his legs before blowing smoke at the door, and the voice _laughs._ their laughter fills the carriage and hadrian shyly looks up, a slytherin boy with messy black hair is doubled over in laughter as a boy with brown hair stares at him. "oh my god theasus, did you see that? it moves like your cat!"

theasus, seems too shocked to move as the black-haired boy laughs.

_"sstupiid wiggless, laughing in the face of the great verendusss?!"_

hadrian tries to stifle a laugh as verendus whips around to stare him in the eyes, wings fluttering in annoyance. which only makes the black-haired boy laugh harder, and even the theasus boy laughs

eventually, verendus settles back down on hadrian's chest, his head tucked in hadrian's robes. hissing about stupid wiggles. hadrian's so caught up in the hissing he doesn't notice both boys climbing into the carriage until the first voice rings out.

"caelan mulciber, heir mulciber "

the black-haired boy, caelan, stretches his hand out to hadrian, his face flushed from laughing. hadrian smiles despite verendus' insistent hissing, " hadrian peverell, heir peverell".

he shakes caelan's hand, not noticing how pale the other boy has gone. he pulls his hand back as caelan stares at him with a small smile on his face, he jerks his arm back to point at the brown-haired boy behind him, "that's theasus nott, we're both seventh years, i'm guessing you're a transfer, if so, what house do you think you'll be in?''

theasus leans forwards as the carriages take off for hogwarts, peering around caelan so he can look at hadrian. "nice to meet you both,-" hadrian blushes a little when he spots theasus leaning forwards, "although i'm going into sixth year, and i'm aiming for slytherin or ravenclaw"

both boy's eyes widen in shock, a sixth year? that... _tiny_? nearly defenseless, in _slytherin_? the boy was cute... but like _hufflepuff_ cute.

nonetheless caelan and theasus both smile at hadrian, all thoughts about their lord forgotten for the cute peverell heir.

* * *

it was unbearable.

the pure obsession growing in tom's stomach suffocated him at night, pulling at his heartstrings and digging its sharp nails in his lungs. the books covering hellhounds started stacking upon his desk, and he _scrounged_ magical britian. even the pureblooded family libraries fell prey to his obsession, the blacks, malfoys, lestranges.

tom knew it _all_ , yet it wasn't _enough._

he wanted to see stunning green eyes fade into a powerful amber, wanted to feel the pain of those razor-sharp claws dragging down his back, to trace the fangs with his tongue.

he wanted to run his hands through silky black hair, to trace the ghostly pale skin, he wanted hadrian more than he wanted immortality. the harbinger of death, the helldog that haunts britian.

 _magical_ and _muggle_.

there was nothing stopping hadrian from going on a murderous rampage at his own will. a feral, genocidal beast tucked underneath a pair of green eyes that resembled the killing curse.

tom wouldn't be surprised if professor abbott saw hadrian in those stupid teacups, a death omen indeed.

sitting on the hogwarts express, the only thing tom could think about involved green eyes and black hair. across from him abraxas malfoy and caelan mulciber bury themselves in books, orion and alphard black are on either side of him, successfully caging him in. he feels caelan's worried gaze rise from his book then fall back down within seconds, his worry and confusion palpable in the air.

he makes no move to comfort his knights or alert them of hadrian's existence, only knowing it'd bring them more confusion and jealousy. the weight of the diary is comforting against his chest, yet anxiety gnaws at his gut. he's never been like this until he caught a glimpse of hadrian.

abraxas was just as easily affected, passing by sinclair's every day, hoping to catch hadrian's attention. tom scoffed whenever he saw the blonde, knowing his attempts looked creepier than anything else.

but hadrian, sweet, murderous hadrian would be _his._

* * *

when the carriages came to a stop, caelan and theasus stayed behind. some nonsense of not wanting him to get lost amongst the first years, "merlin only knows you're shorter than some of them", theasus' laughter rung through the carriage as hadrian tried to hit him, only allowing caelan to tickle his ribs, which ended with a giggling hadrian and an upset verendus.

 _"ssstupid wigglesss, disssrupting my ssleeep"_ verendus huffed to hadrian, uncurling from his chest and curling around his neck, pushing his face up against hadrian's cheek. flicking his tongue out and scenting the air.

hadrian discreetly caught scent of the two boys, matching their scents to their faces. caelan smelt faintly of cranberries and fir trees, while theasus smelt of vanilla and butterbeer. which was an extremely pleasant scent, and if hadrian leaned closer to theasus as they walked to the castle, it was no-one's business.

eventually, long after the carriages emptied and the first years made their way across the lake, the trio walked up to the doors. as they neared the doors, a dark-haired professor greeted them, smiling all the while.

"ah mr. nott, mr. mulciber, thank you for escorting mr.peverell, i have it from here", the tall man smiles at theasus and caelan, who turn to hadrian. they nod at him before walking past the man and into the great hall, joining the slytherins.

the man looks down at hadrian, a small smile decorating his face. he was tall and lean, imposing like snape, but the soft smile on his face was telling a different story.

"welcome to hogwarts, hadrian. headmaster dippet will be calling us into the great hall in a few minutes, i will escort you. i assume you've read up on the houses?'', at hadrian's nod and smile the professor starts up again, "perfect, i'm professor asora, i'm ravenclaw's head of house, the charms professor to be exact. although i would prefer if you called me asora, the professor part makes me feel old"

professor asora looks away for a minute, waiting for dumbledore. "i hope you take to hogwarts nicely, you came a little late, but we'll open you with open arms. and please remember, even if you aren't in my house, my office is always open to students"

professor asora looks back down to hadrian who smiles in return, "of course sir, i'll keep that in mind-"

the doors opening cut hadrian off as both of them glance towards the doors, as a blonde ravenclaw girl peaks her head out, "headmaster dippet is almost ready for peverell's sorting".

"thank you ms.charleston, may we hadrian?" professor asora motions to the doors, allowing hadrian to walk by his side.

he shakes with anxiety as they get closer. what if someone saw right through him? what if the hat reveals everything? what if he's put back in gryffindor, with his half-brother? he starts subconsciously petting verendus, "ah, that's the dragon headmaster dippet was talking about"

professor asora's laughter brings him back to the moment, with his hand splayed on the door, he smiles down at verendus who stares right back at him. a joyous expression covers his face as he looks back up, "make sure to keep an eye on him, i'm sure kettleburn will try stealing him"

as professor asora laughs once more, hadrian focuses on his scent, smiling to himself once he locates it. a deep pine and honey scent fills his nose as asora pushes the doors open walking out into the great hall, giving hadrian one more smile before the unfamiliar voice of dippet fills the hall.

"-- and hogwarts is happy to open our arms to any wandering travelers, during a time like this. now our new transfer student... _peverell, hadrian!"_

hadrian snickered to himself when dumbledore's eyes widen in slight shock next to a smiling professor asora at the staff table. although he's quick to reassess himself when dippet motions for him to come forwards, the sorting hat in his hands.

he walks in between the hufflepuff and ravenclaw tables, verendus wrapped around his shoulders, hidden underneath his sweater and robes. he's faintly aware of said dragon's wings fluttering around his shoulders, the spikes nearly ripping his blouse. he smiles at dippet who motions to the stool, smiling all the while.

he sits down on the stool and the hat covers his eyes before he has time to look out at the crowd, and a tingling sensation fills his head.

 _"what a joy to meet you once more, hadrian"_ the hat snickers in his mind _,_ causing hadrian to mentally scoff. " _it's time to find you a new family, your new mental state won't hold well in your old pack,_ " hadrian hums in agreement, knowing gryffindor will drive him to the edge, _"you'd fit in nicely with my badgers, although you'd become distant. you'd find peace with the ravens although they'd only stress you"_

the hat is silent, waiting for hadrian to come to the conclusion by himself. " _ah, slytherin is the only one you didn't cover"_

the had seemed to laugh in his head, _"i won't let your opinions sway me now, you belong with my snakes, you would've fit fine with the other houses, although you will always belong to slytherin"._ hadrian sends a mental smile to his head, from meeting cowardly gryffindors, to brave hufflepuffs, he knew it didn't matter what house you go to, all that matters is the family you build in said house.

"it's fine, i'm prepared for this" steady and ready to join the snake house, hadrian sits straighter on the stool, allowing the hat to make the final call,

_"you did great things as harry potter in gryffindor, but you will do better things as hadrian peverell in slytherin...._

SLYTHERIN!"

headmaster dippet smiles at hadrian, taking the hat away. his eyes linger on the dog ears upon the boy's head, before allowing the boy to walk over to the table of silver and green. where an enthusiastic caelan mulciber waits for his newest housemate.

* * *

despite his want to escape dumbledore's grasp, hogwarts will always be tom's first home. warm, fuzzy feelings burst in his stomach when he enters the great hall, his knights behind him. rienhold rosier and abraxas malfoy at his sides.

the walk to the slytherin table is refreshing as tom takes his seat in the middle of the seventh years, the first years entering not far behind them. tom's eyes wash over the grimy first years, watching them fidget. tonight after the first years settle in, he'll call a meeting and have the prefects report back.

the first child is called up to the stool, going straight to hufflepuff. he tunes out the sorting, clapping politely whenever a house is shouted. slytherin got their share of first years, three purebloods, including rienhold's younger brothers.

when the last child is called, a zabini, that heads off to ravenclaw, tom looks over to a smiling rienhold, secretly waving to his brothers behind walburga black's back.

tom prepares himself for the dull, start of the term, speech dippet gives as the headmaster stands up, walking over to the sorting stool, "there's a new transfer student"

abraxas' voice is nearly incomprehensible as the tables start talking, although they go silent when headmaster dippet steps up next to the stool, a grim yet warm look on his face. taking the hat from dumbledore, waving at the head girl, susan charleston.

tom's eyebrows raise as theasus and caelan slip into seats, suspiciously close to the sixth years, warm looks on their faces, "what's with you two?", walburga sniffs as she stares at theasus, a suspicious look on her face. they look at each other before looking back at walburga, happiness evident in their eyes.

"you'll see", the wink caelan sends walburga makes orion scoff as he leans closer to his fiancé,--- _tom thought the incest was disgusting, but the black's are valuable connections._ apparently, rienhold shares his thoughts as his nose crinkles, looking away from the cousin-couple.

dippet clears his throat before smiling at the student body, his eyes lingering on the doors to the great hall.

" as you all may know, both the wizarding and muggle world are in rough spots. with grindelwald at large and the wars waging in the muggle world. between magical attacks and bombing, many of our kind have been caught in the throes of these difficulties. hogwarts, as one of the biggest magical schools, must do our jobs to protect wizarding kin, and hogwarts is happy to open our arms to any wandering travelers, during a time like this. now our new transfer student... _peverell, hadrian!_ "

tom stiffens in his seat as some of his knights jerk in shock, eyes darting over to the great hall doors. professor asora saunters through the doors, sending a smile over his shoulder as he walks up to the staff table, the smile on his face.

an unexplainable joy fills tom as he perches on the edge of the bench, watching the doors like a hawk. whispers start running under course through the tables as the esteemed peverell heir slips through the doors, taller than the first years, yet tinier than the third years.

and tom's obsession alights in his chest, _full force._

hadrian is hard to spot from the slytherin table, although with tom's height, he's able to see over the leaning children.

he's dainty, docile in silk robes that billow around his figure. the _click-clicks_ of his heeled shoes echoing through the great hall. his hair is longer than tom remembers, messy, yet cute. his hands are clasped in front of him and tom can faintly see- _a corset?_

_hadrian was wearing a corset._

salivafills tom's mouth as he wills down his erection, eyes roaming over hadrian's figure, ( _ ~~merlin help him if hadrian doesn't end up in slytherin, tom will drag him back to that damned hat and **demand** slytherin.~~_)

but, tom keeps his face calm as his eyes continue to roam the boy, noting that his tail is hidden, while the dark green ears are barely visible, laying back on the mop of black hair. you'd have to know they're there to notice them.

tom nearly jumps when hadrian turns around before perching on the stool, hands clasped together daintily. the hat is lowered over his head and the entire hall is brimming with whispers.

"merlin, he's tiny!"

"he's cute as morgana though, docile looking thing"

"he's wearing a corset! a corset, merlin i pray he's in ravenclaw!"

whispers flutter around tom as his knights lean closer.

"he's taking an awfully long time under the hat", rienhold's whisper breaks tom's trance. he looks over to the dirty blonde-haired boy, nodding in agreement. hadrian was definitely taking his time.

from across the table, corvus lestrange leans in, eyes flickering towards an obviously interested abraxas. "i wonder how many _people_ ,-" corvus' eyes focus on abraxas, whose eyes are still focused on hadrian, "will try hunting for a marriage agreement between their families and the peverells _"_

tom's blood runs cold.

he glares at abraxas, who slowly turns to look him in the eyes. if tom had to, he'd propose to hadrian the minute they start dating. surely, lourdes wouldn't force a marriage on hadrian-

"SLYTHERIN!"

a smirk threatens to spread across tom's face as he watches as the female prefect greets hadrian, outstretching a hand for him to climb down the dais. she gets a small smile in return, as hadrian whispers something to her.

shock is obvious in her face before she smiles back and starts leading him to the table, passing by the first years. the second years create a gap for him to slip into but they visibly deflate as he passes by, the other years doing the same.

tom watches with hidden interest as each year deflates as he passes by. hadrian's about to slip into the spot the sixth years created before an arm wraps around his bicep before pulling him down.

his eyebrows arch as caelan pulls hadrian down between him and theasus, smiling at the boy, receiving one in return. theasus leans down to murmur something to the boy, who laughs in return.

jealously rises in tom's gut.

dippet launches into his beginning of the term speech before the food is magicked onto the table, the smells wafting in the air. tom stares at hadrian, smiling a little when the boy flinches at the smells. before dumbledore catches him, tom turns back to his empty plate, putting his food on it. _"hatchling? what isss that sssmell? isss there any rabbit?"_

tom's interest peaks as hissing reaches his ears, eyes scanning the table, looking for any sight of a snake. he thins his lips in confusion, perhaps it was the basilisk.

"- where is he?'' caelan's excited voice pulls tom back to the conversation. eyes wandering to hadrian immediately, who is blushing violently as he looks up at caelan.   
"don't you think it'd be better if i got him out in the common room? i don't want anyone freaking out, verendus isn't very small"

hadrian's eyes seem to glitter in the candlelight, which is the stupidest thing tom's ever thought, but his attention is caught once more at the fangs poking hadrian's lips. like a little vampire.

tom is once more reminded that everyone is paying attention to hadrian when walburga scoffs, "i'm sure we're fine, it's best to show us before the younger years". the black daughter flutters her eyes at a hesitant-looking hadrian, who sighs in defeat.

caelan and theasus' excitement is palpable in the air when hadrian pulls his sweater out a little, before looking down. his voice is soft, soft enough tom has to strain to hear him. "verendus?"

" _hatchling! isss it time to eat? the great verenduss iss getting hot, he'sss getting out"_

tom jerks back in shock when a scaly head arises from hadrian's sweater, tongue scenting the air. beady yellow eyes look at hadrian before a _whole ass dragon_ climbs out of his sweater. a three-foot, (which is an assumption but that thing is larger than it needs to be), scaly, winged dragon climbing out of a sweater.

rienhold chokes on his juice as caelan laughs.

theasus stretches out a hand for the dragon to sniff as it moves to stand on the table.

walburga looks to be having a mental crisis.

hadrian is blushing like the little murderous angel he is.

"what breed is he? actually, what _is_ he?" corvus is the first to speak, leaning over the table to stare at the dragon. hadrian smiles at the dragon before looking up to corvus, eyes gleaming with interest.

"his name is verendus, and he's a miniature hungarian horntail dragon-"

_"-hatchling, hatchling! they have sstrawberry juice! ssugar mice! sssteak!"_

hadrian blushes fiercely when a puff of smoke is directed at his face from verendus, fluttering his wings as hadrian scratches the spikes on his head. hadrian's plate is relatively empty, save for a few slices of steak and some broccoli, but he's quick to smile at a hungry verendus.

tom watches as verendus stands on his legs and starts lapping from hadrian's goblet, wrapping his wingers around the sides. " _hatchliinnng_! _feed me ssssteak!"_

verenduslifts his head from the goblet before running towards hadrian, who looks very amused at said dragon. he lifts a piece of steak and dangles it in-front of verendus, and for a minute tom believes the dragon is going to snatch it. but he's proven wrong once more when a tiny burst of fire crisps the steak, then the dragon gently bites it out of hadrian's grasp.

the slytherin table is almost completely silent in shock, save for caelan and theasus' laughing and the very hissy dragon.

tom smiles once more, before clearing his throat, hiding a smile when both verendus and hadrian turn to him. "oh, tom! you should've said something earlier"

the coil of jealously unwraps when hadrian sends him a blinding smile, fangs showing. tom smiles back at him, grateful that hadrian remembered him. he watches the boy for a minute, relishing his smile. it's gone far too soon when rienhold stretches his hand out to hadrian, "rienhold rosier, pleasure to meet you"

thus, the introductions began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated! i enjoy reading your comments, and i will try putting out chapters faster!  
> this chapter is the longest one so far, but they'll get longer here on out.
> 
> adoptive¹- if it wasn't clear, lourdes did adopt hadrian that day, instead of hadrian heading to the blacks or the potters.
> 
> mon fils-my son
> 
> je vous aime, père- i love you, father
> 
> next time on kiss me with bloody lips: hadrian settles into slytherin, unaware of the interest he brings. slytherin learns about their hellish student. hadrian meets his demon.


End file.
